Forgiveness
by Marymel
Summary: Jim visits Morgan, Greg and Jackson after the events in "The Devil And D.B. Russell." Some spoilers!


**I don't own CSI, but Jackson is my original character.**

**This story came about because in my story "After All," Greg mentioned to Sofia that Jim met with Morgan after what happened in the season 14 première. I wondered what that meeting might have been like, so I had to write it. Hopefully I've stayed true to the characters I love so much. I hope you all enjoy...and please review!**

**Oh, and this does contain spoilers!**

Morgan had been at home for less that two days after her rescue. She knew there was protocol to follow, but she still couldn't wait to get back to work. As much as she loved being at home with her family, she missed her job and family at the crime lab.

Even though she knew she'd done everything in her power, Morgan couldn't help but feel responsible for Nancy Brass' death. She tried to rescue Captain Brass' daughter, but the monsters abducting prostitutes had robbed Jim Brass of the chance to make amends with Ellie. Looking at her adopted son Jackson, Morgan said a silent prayer that he would never endure something so horrible.

Jackson happily watched a favorite show while Morgan and Greg sat in the living room. Every few moments, Greg would glance over to Morgan's chair as if reassuring himself that she was really home. Morgan knew Greg worried about her, but she wanted to scream she was okay so he'd stop glancing at her.

The young family was surprised by a knock at the door. "I get it!" Jackson shouted and rushed to the door. Greg stood and grabbed his excited son. "How about we get it?" he asked. Jackson nodded, and Greg held onto him while he looked through the peephole. His eyes widened a bit when he saw who was there.

Greg opened the door and Jackson smiled. "Uncle Jim!"

Morgan glanced up quickly when she heard Jackson's voice. She didn't know what to say or even how to act around the detective after everything that happened.

"Hey," Jim said with a slight laugh. No matter what happened, he knew Jackson was innocent. "How are you, Jackson?"

"I good."

Jim couldn't help but smile at the innocent child. "I'm glad you're good. Is your mama home?"

Greg glanced toward a nervous Morgan on the couch. Before Greg could say anything, Jackson said, "Yeah!" He wriggled out of Greg's arms and took the detective's hand. "Come on in!"

Morgan and Jim shared a sad, knowing smile. Neither they nor Greg knew what to say.

"Uncle Jim, do you want some chocolate milk?" Jackson asked.

Jim chuckled softly. "No, that's all right. But I would like to talk to your mama and daddy."

Morgan smiled nervously. "Would...would you like to sit down?"

"Thanks," Jim said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Hey, Jacks?" Greg asked. "Why don't you go to your room for a little bit? Maybe draw Uncle Jim a picture?"

Jackson nodded and headed to his room.

Jim took a deep breath. "I know this might seem strange, but I'm glad you're okay."

Morgan stared, not knowing if she was relieved.

Thinking about his daughter and how she always rebelled and did everything in her power to hurt him, Jim sighed. "I wish I could say I didn't see this coming." He looked at the young woman. "For as long as I can remember, Ellie did everything she could to hurt me. I tried to make her see that she was only hurting herself more..."

Morgan sighed deeply as Jim trailed off. She had gotten a second chance with her own father, and wished the same could have happened for Jim.

Looking at the young CSI with a mix of relief and sadness, Jim continued. "I-I wish I could have gotten a second chance. But Ellie...she always went her own way. I once told her that she'd become disposable. I tried to make her see that she was hurting herself far worse than she hurt me." Jim shook his head and looked away.

Greg sighed quietly and sat next to Jim. "I told you a few months ago that you're a good man...and it's true."

Jim smiled sadly. "I wish I could go back...but I guess you change one thing, you change everything."

Morgan nodded numbly. After a few moments, she quietly said, "I'm so sorry. I tried to..." she began sobbing.

Jim looked at Morgan and knew she wasn't to blame for Nancy's death. Without a word, he stood up and wrapped his arms around the crying young woman. "You did everything you could do. You did more to save her than anyone else would have done. Don't _ever_ beat yourself up over that. _They _killed Nancy, not you."

Morgan hugged Jim as more tears fell. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," Jim whispered.

The two remained like that for several moments, crying and shaking. Jim regretted never getting another chance with his daughter, and Morgan couldn't help but feel responsible.

After what seemed like hours but were actually mere moments, Jim pulled away to look Morgan in the eyes. "Thank you for trying to save my daughter."

Jackson ran back into the room and stopped when he saw Jim and Morgan. He walked up to Greg and tugged on his sleeve. Greg smiled, wiped his own tears away, and lifted his son into his arms.

"Daddy, what wrong?"

"It's okay," Greg said, hugging his concerned son. "Mama and Uncle Jim miss someone very much. And they're sad because they'll never see them again."

Morgan wiped her cheeks and smiled sadly, her lower lip still trembling. "I wish I could have done more for her..."

Jim took Morgan's shoulders. "You did more for her than anyone else would have done."

Morgan sighed sadly. "So did you."

With a deep sigh, Jim nodded. He had tried everything in his power to help his daughter, even if she cut herself off from him. The family at the lab was the only real family he'd ever known, and he knew Morgan was not to blame for what happened to Nancy.

"You did everything you could do," Jim told Morgan. "Just like I did everything I could do. You are _not _to blame for what happened. You understand me?"

Morgan nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak.

Greg set Jackson down and stood. "I am so sorry about Nancy," he told Jim. "And you are a good man. Don't you ever doubt that."

Jim nodded as a lone tear fell down his cheek. "Thank you."

Jackson walked up to the detective. "I drew you dis," he said as he handed Jim his drawing. "It a ladybug, like da one I saw wif my daddy in Mrs. Barbara's garden."

Jim couldn't help but smile as he looked at Jackson's drawing. "This is very good."

Morgan watched the detective with her son, relieved that he didn't blame her and sad that his own daughter and ex-wife were gone. Placing a hand on Jim's shoulder, she mouthed, "Thank you."

Jim smiled sadly as he looked at the innocent little boy. "You know, Jackson...your daddy and Morgan are good people."

Jackson nodded. "Dey da bestest."

The detective couldn't help but smile. "And they love you very much, and I know you love them."

"Yeah!"

Morgan and Greg smiled at their innocent son. "Your Uncle Jim is a good guy too," Greg said softly.

Jim smiled softly. "And I love you, too, kiddo."

Jackson smiled. "I love you, Uncle Jim." He wrapped his arms around Jim and hugged him with all his might.

A tear rolled down Jim's cheek as he hugged Jackson. He knew the little boy was innocent, and what happened to Nancy would have happened if anyone else had gone in Morgan's place.

Morgan felt more at peace than she had since the ordeal. Watching her son hug the detective, Morgan knew everything that could have been done to save Ellie was done. Knowing Jim didn't blame her made the ordeal easier to bear.

"Jim," Morgan said softly. "Thank you."

The detective smiled at the young CSI. "I mean it. It may seem...I don't know, stupid. But you did more to save her than anyone else would have done. And as much as it hurts..." he looked at the innocent, smiling child who just wanted his family to be happy.

"Don't be sad," Jackson told Jim.

"I'm sad," Jim said. "But I'll be okay. And I know Morgan is sad, but she shouldn't be. She did everything she could do to save someone I love."

Jackson pouted. "Dat person not here anymore?"

"No, honey," Morgan said softly. "But your Uncle Jim did everything he could do to help her...just like I did. More, even. And he'll be okay." She smiled sadly at the detective.

Jim smiled sadly. "I will...and so will you."

Jackson smiled at the detective. "Do you wanna stay an' have some sammiches wif us?"

"Aw," Jim said with a soft laugh. "Thank you, no. I've got to get to home. Sofia's going to help with some of the arrangements."

"Will you tell her we said hi?" Greg asked. "Jacks and I will have to treat her to ice cream again sometime soon."

Jim smiled. "I will. And I've got to treat you to some ice cream sometime." He smiled at the little boy.

"Do you like chocolate? Dat's my favorite!"

"Sure," Jim said with a soft laugh.

Morgan quietly wrapped her arms around Jim. Both felt the relief and sadness slide off as they embraced, knowing they'd done everything possible for the case and for Ellie.

As they pulled away, Jim smiled at the young woman. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Thank you," Morgan said. "I am sorry Nancy's gone, but..."

Jim held up his hand. "No buts. As much as it hurts, you've got to move on. So do I."

Morgan smiled sadly. "You will."

Jim smiled sadly. "I will. Thank you." He smiled at Jackson. "Be good to your daddy and Morgan, okay?"

"Okay!"

Greg shook Jim's hand. "Thank you. And if you need anything, you can come to us."

"I know," Jim said with a nod. "Thank you."

Jackson held Jim's hand and Morgan and Greg led Jim to the door. Sofia was waiting by his car, smiling softly when she saw the little boy. She waved to Greg and Morgan. Greg smiled, knowing the deputy chief had been there for Jim so much.

"You ready?" Sofia asked. Jackson smiled and rushed to her. "Hello, sweetie," she said when he wrapped his arms around her for a hug.

"I'm sorry things couldn't have been different," Greg said.

"I am too," Jim said. "But I am glad Morgan's okay."

"Daddy an' me take good care of mama," Jackson said. "An' daddy made peanut butter sammiches for lunch!"

"He did?" Jim asked with a smile. Seeing the innocent boy who just wanted him and everyone to be happy gave Jim a sense that things really would be okay.

Greg hugged Sofia. "Do you want to come in, have some coffee or something?"

"Thanks, but no," Sofia said.

"Yeah, we've got to get to the lawyer's," Jim said.

Jackson hugged Jim. "Don't be sad. You okay, Uncle Jim."

Fighting tears, Jim hugged the sweet boy and looked at his parents. Smiling softly, he said, "We all will be."

**The End.**


End file.
